Maybe We Could Be
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: JoXScott. Jott. One day Jo runs off, after a bad day. And of course Scott has to be the one to find her. After a particularly intimate moment between the two, will they just forget, or could they have a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Jo's POV:  
Sometimes I wonder where the saying "Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Will Never Hurt Me," came from because I personally felt that it was a complete lie. Maybe the words don't leave outer scars like the sticks and stones, but my god did they hurt. First Lacey, Sarita, and Archie, then Rico, and after that my dad? It really was not my day. Lacey, Sarita, and Archie? I was used to be called "The Freak's girlfriend!" or having to hear "Hey look! There's Socio's best little friend!" But to call me a good for nothing freak, that was completely worthless? That was a low blow. Even for them.

Rico apparently, is done with me for the time being. He claims I'm "So involved with Danny that I can't see the truth! And that falling for him will do me no good because, look what happened to Regina!" I had retaliated of course, with a meek, but truthful, "I do not like Danny like that! And I can see the truth! The truth being you're just like the rest!" He had glared at me, and I swear, Lacey and Sarita had given me warmer looks! He pushed past me but before he left he had said "Whatever Jo. Maybe everyone is right about you. Maybe you are just 'The Freak's Girlfriend'.. I didn't wanna believe it, but how can I ignore it when I'm seeing it with my own eyes."

So no, I did not have a good day. I was feeling worthless, and hated, and terribly insignifcant. But, then again, didn't I always feel this way anymore? I had been called names all day, and I had just lost my best friend, so did I really deserve to be hassaled by my own father? Did I deserve to be called an "Ungrateful brat who just couldn't listen?! That just didn't know how to not step- over the line! That I was completely different ever since Danny came back to town?" I personally, don't think I did, but do we ever think we deserve what we are given? All I wanted was to be able to come home and forget about everything, but no. My father had gotten screamed at by his boss, which meant I was going to have it taken out on me.

The minute my father left my room, I ran, only stopping to grab my battered book bag beside my door frame. I ran for so long, that evenually I just couldn't breathe. I collapsed back on the cool grass, taking a minute to recollect my breath. "Jo?" I heard a masculine voice hiss.

"Scott? What do you want?" I seethed.

"God, chill out, would you? I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Tha's a shock. I figured you'd hate me as much as your dumb girlfriend and your jerk friends." I glare.

"I don't hate you. I'm not even sure I hate Danny... but Reginia died his first day back at school, it doesn't look to good for him, does it?"

"Oh, you two are on first name base now?" I sneer, and turn to walk away but Scott's hand grabs my wrist gently.

"Can we talk? For a little bit, ya know? You look upset."

"..."

"I don't bite, "He smiles lightly.

"Sarita'll make me hate my life even more than I already do if she finds out I spoke to you."

'Sarita and I broke up. So I doubt she'll care.'

I frown, nervously, but nod, "Well.. okay."

He smiles, and he guides me back to a huge house, and has me come in, grabbing two cokes and we walk up to his room. "So..."

"So, why don't you tell me why you're upset," He comments, as he hands me a Coke.

"I just... Sometimes, I really regret making up with Danny."

He leans forward," And why's that?"

I sigh and begin explaining the details of the Archie, Sarita, and Lacey situatuion. My fight with Rico, and my dad's sudden disgust with me. And basically everything else too.

"Hmm... Well. Lacey and the other two obviously think Danny has something to do with this. And if Lacey's dissing Danny in public, and acting all nice in private... well that's just weird. If I were you I'd stay away. Lacey might look all nice and innocent, but trust me, she isn't. And your dad sounds put out. Basically I think that he's afraid that if Danny did kill Regina, and you're hanging out with him, he's probably afraid the same thing will happen too you. Add that with the anger from his fight with his boss, I'm willing to guarentee that that's why he snapped at you. And Rico.. he sounds jealous. And bitter."

"Everything makes sense except for Rico being jealous and bitter."

"Come on Jo, are ya really gonna make me spell it out for ya?"

"Spell what out?" I frrown, confused.

He laughs, "Jo, he's acting like such a jerk because he likes you! And he thinks you like Danny. So he' naturally be jealous, and he's bitter because he's been with you since what, sixth grade? And you never noticed him that way, but he thinks you noticed Danny, and Danny hasn't been here for a month. He's afraid he's gonna lose you to him."

"Scott, I highly doubt that Rico likes me!"

"And why, exactly, is that?" He asks with a smirk as he leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk.

"Oh please! Don't act like you haven't seen the girls who throw themselves at him!"

He stands, stretches, "Your point being?"

"My point being that I'm not.. beautiful like them. I'm just plain. I'm just a girl with one of the highest GPA's and is also nick named Mole Girl."

He crouches down in front of me, "You're kidding me right?"

"About what?" I demand.

"Do you not own a mirror or something?" He frowns.

"I don't understand." I cock my head.

He grabs my face gently, and makes my eyes meet his, "Jo, I personally think that you're prettier than Sarita and Lacey. You're gorgeous," He whispers softly.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo's POV:**  
Scott's phone chirps then, and I jump. The spell broke, he walks over an grabs it. "Sarita's coming over. She wants to talk," He rolls his eyes, tossing his phone back on his desk lightly.

"Oh. Well I.. I should be getting home so... Thanks for ya know, listening to my problems." I smile a little.

He chuckles,"You don't have to leave Jo. I actually like talking to you. Sarita won't say anything while I'm here."

I bite my lip, contemplating, but nod, "Well... okay."

He smiles, "Wanna watch a movie?"

I smile, just a little, "Yeah, sure."

"How does 'Fifty First Dates,' sound?" He asks.

"I love that movie! His friend is so funny!" I giggle.

"Well good, it's one of my favorites too," He smiles before popping the DVD into his DVD player. Seriously, he has one in his room?

"So, what did Sarita want?" I chew my lip.

"Probably to bitch at me," He chuckles softly.

"Does she do that often?" I reply as I wrap my arms around my legs and lay my head on my knees

"Just about... ninty- five percent of the time," He smirks, and is about to sit down beside of me, when we hear the door slam.

"Should I like, hide or something?"

He snorts, "You're good."

"Scott! Where the hell are you?!" I hear Sarita snarl, and I flinch just a little.

Scott notices, and gives me a reassuring smile before calling out, "I'm in here!"

I soon hear the girl who's tortured me for years foot steps come closer to his door, before opening it and slamming it closed, "Scott! I can't believe-! Jo? What's Jo doing here!?" She hissed.

"We,' he gestures to me and him, "are hanging out."

"I understand that! Why?"

"Because she's cool."

"Well if she doesn't leave right now I swear to God we are so over! I mean it this time!"

He looks.. torn for a couple of seconds, but I decide to make it easy and grab my bag off the floor, "Listen, um.. thank you for listening to me. It really helped. I should be going though. Oh and uh, thanks for the drink," I smile, before quickly getting the door open.

"Wait! Jo!" I hear him call, but I dash down the stairs and out the front door as quick as I can.

For a few minutes I stand at the end of his street, trying to calm down, before deciding to venture to the Diner and study some. It's about a ten minute walk, and when I get there, I see Rico. Who sees me. I try to scramble out the door, but he calls for me, and I know I can't get out of it. I sigh, hang my head, and walk back there. "Hey." I finally ground out.

"Jo! I am so sorry about earlier! I don't even know why I said that! You're my best friend and I am so sorry! I didn't mean any of that! You aren't a freak, Jo. You're perfect!" He quickly gets out before wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

I pat his shoulder awkwardly, "It's okay Rico. It's okay. I forgive you."

"Wanna study with me?" He smiles nervously.

I smile back, and after placing an order, open my HIstory book, and ease back into my routine.

**Two Hours Later:**  
**Jo's POV:**  
I finally leave two hours later, and decide that my best bet is to just go home. When I arrive my dad's gone, wow, shocker! "Jo! Honey! I just ordered pizza!"

I smile and drop my bag by the door before trudging into the kitchen, "Where's dad?" I question.

She snorts, before shaking her head and sighing, "Your guess is as good as mine, I suppose."

"... Are... Are you and Dad gonna get a divorce?" I question quietly.

"... What makes you ask?"

"I know you and Dad have fought before about him being so obsessed with some cases but... I dunno, lately all you guys do is fight. And I know it's about me hanging out with Danny, or Danny being innocent or not. And he's always angry, and you're always upset."

"And your work is slipping," She comments softly.

"And that." I agree.

"Jo, honey. I-" But a knock at the door cuts her off.

"I'll get it, probably the pizza." She smiles.

"Kay," I mumble before drifting to the cupboard to get a glass, before filling it with water.

"Jo! For you!"

"Coming!" I call back.

"Hey Jo," He smiles and waves.

"Scott?"

"Hiya.." He says awkwardly.

"Um.. Jo, you and Scott? You guys can go up to your room... but leave the door open some, please?"

"Yeah... Sure thing mom. C'mon Scott." I mumble before dragging him up the stairs.

"So.. lovely home," He smiles as he shifts on his feet.

"Oh! Um, sit please," I smile.

He smiles and pulls my desk chair in front of me and looks into my eyes, and I advert my gaze. "So.. whatcha doing here?" I chuckle nervously.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, whats up?"

"I like you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jo's POV:**  
"What?" I hiss lightly.

"I. Like. You." He says slowly, a small smirk on his face.

"You're insane," I declare.

"I am crazy." He agrees.

I snort,"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"I'm crazy about you. You're all I ever think about. All I wanna talk about. Hear about. Everything." He frowns.

I let out a slight groan, before walking over and collapsing in the chair by my window, "Scottttttttttt."

"Joooooooooooo," He mimics.

"Scott... Come on. You don't like me. You like Sarita!" I huff.

"I'm pretty sure I don't. Jo... I like YOU." He retorts.

"Scott, in case you haven't noticed, Sarita is gorgeous. Yeah she's a total bitch, but she's gorgeous. Plus she IS sort of smart. She isn't totally brainless... shockingly. And I'm sure she's nice... sometimes. To you. And Lacey. But Scott... I'm a mole person, as I'm sure you've heard. And I'm not pretty. We are so different. You're popular, and fun, and people actually care about you, and want to be around you. And then there's me, up until like, two months ago, Rico was my only friend! The only person besides my parents who cared about me! I'm a freak, okay? I'm not pretty, or cared about like you are. People could care less about me, Scott! I'm just a mole person, right?" I laugh bitterly.

"Jo! For God Sakes, how do you not see what I see?! You remind me of a young Kate Upton! Who gives a damn if people think you're a 'mole person', you're funny and smart. God are you smart. I like how you're eyes sparkle when you're excited and happy. How grumpy you are in the morning. How you are the only person at our school who thinks Danny is innocent in killing Regina, or if there are more, how you are the only person willing to be his friend. God Jo, you're just so amazing."

"Scott... No I'm n-" But he grabs my face gently, and mashes our lips together. And my refusal is forgotten in favor of his lips.

I hear a new voice though, "Jo?" And I pull away to come face to face with a very angry Danny Desai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jo's POV:**  
Suddenly I was very afraid. Not for me, I highly doubted Danny would ever hurt me. But the same couldn't be said for Scott. Even when we were little they always had some weird conflict between them that I'd never understand. It got so bad that Danny had ended up breaking Scott's arm when we were about ten. So yeah, they don't really get along well.

"Jo, what is Scott doing here?" Danny hisses tightly as his fists clench and unclench.

"Well, I thought it was obvious, Desai. I was kissing her, or are you blind?" Scott retorts, his face full of rage.

"Okay, guys. Seriously? What are we five? Danny, go wait for me outside. Scott, sit. I'll be right back." I sigh, and go to follow Danny out of the room, but Scott gently grabs my wrist and gives me a quick kiss.

I finally pull away and sulk down the steps and open the door to a very pissed off Danny Desai. Oh sigh, why must I deal with all of this in one day? "Danny, what's wrong?"

"What the hell was that! You and Scott? Jo, he's an asshole! And he's Sarita's boyfriend and Archie's best goddamn friend!" Danny roars, as he paces.

I sigh, and take a seat on the steps, "First off, don't ever scream at me like that again. Seriously. Second, Yes I guess there is a 'Me and Scott' now. Third, while yes Archie and Scott are best friends, Sarita and Scott broke up. Now, what did you need?" I sigh, annoyed.

"I came by to do this," And he grabs me roughly from the back of the neck and forces my lips to his.

"Ew Danny! What the hell? I don't like you like that!" I snarl.

"Oh? But Scott's so much better than me? He's an asshole Jo. You could do ten times better!" Danny hisses.

"Danny... Did you ever consider that I didn't want ten times better... but that I wanted him?"

"I want you too." I hear a new voice say softly, and I turn around to see Scott leaning in the door frame, a smirk on his face with his arms crossed.

"You're gonna regret that Jo. You really will." Danny sneers.


End file.
